


Ofelia

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ma na imię Sinead. Ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, całe życie przed sobą i dziesięć poprzednich, o których chciałaby zapomnieć.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ofelia

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na fikatonie 8 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

[Ophelia was the rebel girl  
a blue stocking suffragette  
who remedied society between her cigarettes

Ophelia was a demigoddess  
in pre-war Babylon  
so statuesque  
a silhouette  
in black satin evening gowns

Ophelia's mind went wandering  
you'd wonder where she goes  
through secret doors down corridors  
she'd wander there alone  
all alone]

 

[i]

Ma dwadzieścia lat. Jej włosy są długie i proste. Lubi nosić krótkie spódniczki i trampki. Jej ulubioną potrawą jest spaghetti. Słucha alternatywnego rocka i jazzu. Lubi operę. Chciałaby napisać książkę. Ale wiecie, taką naukową, nie fikcję. Może jakieś pamiętniki, ale marzy jej się książka historyczna. Rzadko o tym myśli, ale przyszłość ma zaplanowaną co do przecinka.

Czasami śni. Czasami sny się spełniają.

 

[ii]

Jest bardzo malutka, cztery, może pięć lat, kiedy pierwszy raz opowiada mamie sen, w którym córka ich sąsiadki, spada ze schodów i łamie nogę. Mama długo przytula ją do siebie, uspokajając ją, powtarzając, że to był tylko sen.

Godzinę później mama otwiera drzwi. Ich sąsiadka jest blada, kiedy pyta, czy mama może zawieźć je do szpitala. Mama powoli kiwa głową. Szukając kluczyków, rzuca jej przelotne spojrzenia, ale nie mówi nic. Przed wyjściem całuje ją w czoło.

 

[iii]

Ma na imię Sinead. Urodziła się w Newbridge. Studiuje historię na Uniwersytecie w Cambridge. Ma przyjaciół, którzy czasem śmieją się z jej miłości do książek. Lubi imprezy, po których nie pamięta, ile wypiła i jak nazywa się chłopak/dziewczyna, z którym/którą wyszła do łazienki koło trzeciej nad ranem. Jej ulubiony klub nazywa się The Soul Tree.

Poza irlandzkim i angielskim umie walijski, francuski, niemiecki i japoński. Rozumie włoski. Nigdy nie uczyła się żadnego z tych języków.

 

[iv]

Na wakacjach między trzecim a czwartym rokiem jedzie na obóz badawczy do Walii. Spędza godziny w bibliotece, wyszukując frazy, o których ktoś przed nią zapomniał, ukrytego znaczenia między wierszami, którego ktoś nie zauważył. Uczestniczy w wykopaliskach, oczyszczając wydobyte kawałki kamienia, które mogły tworzyć mury dawno nie istniejącego zamku. Słucha walijskich pieśni, nucąc melodie, które dawno temu brzmiały zupełnie inaczej.

Przechadza się po polach dawnych bitew i widzi obrazy, których nie powinna widzieć, słyszy słowa, których nie powinna słyszeć. Obrazy są jak elementy układanki, które dopasowują się do siebie przy dźwiękach dawno zapomnianych ballad.

Długie paznokcie przecinają skórę, kiedy ze wszystkich sił stara się nie krzyczeć.

 

[v]

Ostatni raz jaki pamięta to Wiedeń 1791 rok, premiera _Czarodziejskiego Fletu_ Mozarta. Uśmiecha się na samą myśl, na tę i na tę drugą, która podstępnie pyta, ilu ludzi może o sobie powiedzieć, że było na światowej premierze opery Mozarta. Pamięta lożę, w której siedziała, delikatny materiał pod swoimi wypielęgnowanymi palcami, niemal czuje znajomy dotyk na swoim ramieniu.

Pamięta dźwięki orkiestry, które podążały za nimi, kiedy przemykały wąskimi korytarzami teatru. To nie był pierwszy, ani ostatni raz. Czuje kształt niemieckich głosek na języku tak samo wyraźnie, jak smak jej ust na swoich wargach.

Zastanawia się, czy ciągle ma na imię Giselle.

 

[vi]

Ma siedem lat, kiedy pierwszy raz opowiada historię Lancelota i Ginewry swojej mamie. Mówi o tym, jak spotkali się po raz pierwszy, kiedy była jeszcze służącą, a on nie był szlachcicem i wspaniałym rycerzem. Pieką kruche ciasteczka, po kuchni roznosi się słodki zapach. Mama przestaje rozwałkowywać ciasto i patrzy na nią dziwnie przez chwilę, a potem mówi cicho, że Ginewra była królewną.

Wycinają z ciasta korony i smoki, posypują ciasteczka cukrem pudrem, a ona opowiada historię o smoku mieszkającym pod zamkiem i królowej, która nie chciała nią być.

 

[vii]

Kiedy rozpoczyna się nowy rok akademicki, zapisuje się na wykłady z mitologii arturiańskiej. Nienawidzi tego. Nienawidzi słyszeć słów zła i czarodziejka obok swojego imienia. Uczy się przygryzać wargę, kiedy ktoś nazywa Merlina starym.

To na tych zajęciach widzi go pierwszy raz od setek lat. Przychodzi na trzeci wykład, jest trochę spóźniony, więc siada na pierwszy wolnym miejscu obok drzwi. Rozpoznaje go od razu. Ma trochę ciemniejsze, bardziej proste włosy. Jest tak samo chudy, jak wtedy, za pierwszym razem, a jego uszy jak zawsze trochę odstają. Jest ubrany na czarno, niedbale wrzuca pod nogi starą, wytartą torbę, z której wyciąga pomięty zeszyt. Przez całe zajęcia nie notuje ani jednego słowa.

Po wykładzie zaciska lekko palce na jego nadgarstku i razem znikają w tłumie.

 

[viii]

Pamięta tamto lato w Vaux-le-Vicomte w 1661 roku. Pamięta poranne spacery po ogrodzie, nie całkiem przypadkowe spotkania świt króla i królowej, ukradkowe spojrzenia między królem a ściskającą jej dłoń Luizą de La Vallière. Uprzejmy uśmiech, którym powitał ją dziwnie znajomy kawaler, którego nigdy nie spotkała.

Nadal czuje jego dłoń w swojej, kiedy wymykali się z balu maskowego do ogrodu, przemykali alejkami odgrodzonymi od ludzkiego wzroku żywopłotami. Smakował winem i ciastkami z kremem, szeptał _je t’aime_ , _je t’adore_ i _ma chérie_ delikatnie zsuwając jej suknię z ramion. Pamięta, że miała wtedy na imię Marguerite, nosiła piękne, bogato zdobione suknie. Miała długie, układane w misterne loki włosy i ulubiony złoty naszyjnik z topazami. Malutką zasuszoną w modlitewniku konwalię, którą dał jej przed wyjazdem.

Nie pamięta jego imienia. Wie, że uśmiechnął się, kiedy nazwała go Arturem.

 

[ix]

Klub jest mały i zadymiony. Wydaje jej się, że nie może złapać oddechu i nie jest pewna, czy to dlatego, czy może dlatego, że on właśnie przesuwa palcem po jej dłoni. Sączą powoli irlandzkie piwo, w tle ktoś śpiewa balladę o Cuchulainie. Opowiada jej o skrzypku, którym był ostatnio, mówi o muzyce, którą grał, o dźwiękach, które układał w melodie. Uśmiecha się, kiedy mówi o koncercie z Paganinim w Rzymie i tym w Paryżu z Lisztem. Mówi o pierwszej wyprawie dookoła świata, na której był kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy urodził się w Hiszpanii i z braku lepszego zajęcia został żeglarzem.

Długo siedzą w zadymionym barze, słuchając irlandzkich ballad, wspominając rzeczy, o których nie mają prawa pamiętać. Ona nerwowo bawi się swoim kolczykiem, on odwraca wzrok i obserwuje tańczące na parkiecie pary. Płomień stojącej na stoliku świecy chybocze się lekko poruszany ich oddechami. W powietrzu wiszą omijane pamięcią i wzrokiem imiona, których żadne z nich nie wypowie.

 

[x]

Ma dziewięć lat, kiedy rodzice pierwszy raz zabierają ją do dziwnego lekarza, który zadaje za dużo pytań. Jest dość mała jak na swój wiek, wszystkie koleżanki w klasie przerastają ją niemal o głowę. Krzesło, na którym sadza ją tata jest za wysokie i nogi same zaczynają poruszać się w rytm tykania zegara. Rozgląda się po gabinecie, kiedy mama tłumaczy lekarzowi, po co przyszli, i myśli, że czerwona plama na ścianie przypomina ulubioną apaszkę Merlina.

Kiedy lekarz zadaje pierwsze pytanie, nie odpowiada. Nadal intensywnie wpatruje się w ścianę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jest tutaj, a nie w swojej komnacie pełnej ślicznych rzeczy i kwiatów, które dostawała od Gwen. Tata kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu i potrząsa ją lekko, więc przewraca oczami i odpowiada, że ma na imię Sinead, ma dziewięć lat, lubi tańczyć i robić zdjęcia. Nie mówi o apaszce Merlina i kwiatach od Gwen, nie wspomina o drewnianych klockach w jej pokoju w małym miasteczku w Bawarii. Opowiada historię o króliczku, który mieszkał z nią kiedyś w Genewie. Dostaje tabletki, które nigdy nie działają.

 

[xi]

Pamięta tamten jeden raz w Wenecji w 1348 roku. Wiecznie bijące dzwony i ścigające ją wszędzie żałobne zawodzenia. Czarny dym zasnuwający czyste dla kontrastu niebo. Pełne ludzi kościoły, księży odprawiającym mszę za mszą, nie nadążających z paleniem trupów grabarzy. Unoszący się nad miastem wieczny smród, który starali się złagodzić rozpylając w powietrzu perfumy, na które nie było ich stać.

Pamięta, jak opuszczali miasto pod osłoną nocy, w małym, nieoznakowanym powozie, wtuleni w siebie i w obite miękkim materiałem siedzenia. Jego długie palce zaciskały się na jej talii, drugą dłonią przytulał jej twarz do siebie, a ona wtulała ją w miękki materiał jego płaszcza, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie oddychać. Pamięta, jak dużo później, kiedy wydawało im się, że są już bezpieczni, wplotła palce w jego czarne włosy. Ciągle czuje dotyk jego ust na swoich piersiach, jego palce na swoich biodrach. Słyszy jego głos zapewniający, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nadal widzi jego puste, wpatrzone w sufit oczy i czuje słony smak łez w gardle. Nie było.

 

[xii]

Na wakacje jadą razem do Japonii. Noszą kimona i uczą się o japońskiej sztuce. On nadal nie wierzy, że nigdy nie uczyła się japońskiego. Spacerują po wiśniowych ogrodach i uciekają przed hałasem miast. Lubią małe wioski i miasteczka, gdzie ludzie są przyjacielscy, dzielą się z nimi posiłkami, oferują kawałek podłogi na poddaszu i opowiadają im swoje legendy.

We wrześniu zahaczają o Koreę. Wszystko przez plakat, który zobaczyli przypadkiem na lotnisku. W Seulu spędzają trzy dni, chodzą na gale łyżwiarskie, spotkania z łyżwiarzami. Stoją w długich kolejkach po autografy, dyskutując o nadchodzącym sezonie z grupą koreańskich fanek. Do domu wracają przez Paryż. Bo tak, bo dawno nie widzieli Sekwany. Uśmiecha się, wsuwając palce w jego dłoń i patrząc na zachodzące za Luwrem słońce.

Ma na imię Sinead. Ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, całe życie przed sobą i dziesięć poprzednich, o których chciałaby zapomnieć.


End file.
